Thermoplastic rubbers which are block copolymers generally known in the art as A--B--A or A--B block copolymers and characterized by having alkenylarene polymer blocks and rubbery blocks of conjugated diene or alkene polymers are known in forming films and other materials normally formed with conventional vulcanized elastomers. Copolyesters which are polyesters characterized by having at least two different ester units and which are condensation products of dicarboxylic acids and aliphatic diols are known in the art in plastic film formation. Although films have been prepared from both the rubbers and the esters, the films have non-analogous properties.